Kya's Return
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2011 Day Seven: Caught. Years ago, Kya of the Water Tribe was brought to the Fire Nation and became the unlikely guardian of the young prince. Upon his banishment from the kingdom, Zuko decides to give his second  mother her freedom. AU


**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 7: CAUGHT**

**Kya's Return**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: And with this, I end another wonderful Zutara Week! **

**This is my favorite entry because I've had the idea for this story for the longest time and I was so glad that I could use it for one of this year's prompts. It's my longest one-shot this Zutara Week and also my darkest since all my other entries have been very humorous. In fact, this is the first year that nearly all my entries are comedic. It's weird; I don't feel particularly bright and sunny. Anyway, this is an AU story where Katara's mother doesn't get killed by the Fire Nation. You'll see the details as you read along. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all your support, not just for this entry but for my other Zutara Week pieces! I had a lot of fun writing them and I hope they made you smile. Four years in a row and I don't think I'm ever going to miss out on contributing to Zutara Week. It is a creative nightmare but also a great adventure for me.**

**I'm still going to update and complete my Zutara Week chapter-story "His Greatest Challenge Yet" but I don't think I can update as frequently as I did this week. But it will be completed, don't worry.**

**For now, thank you so much for all your lovely feedback and until next year!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Promise me, Kya, please," the woman urged in a whisper, "promise me that you will protect my son."

"Of course, my lady," Kya replied, "but what's going on? Where are you going?"

"There isn't much time to explain," Ursa answered, "I'm being sent away, I have no choice. I do not fear as much for Azula. She is her father's favorite and will always be under his protection. But Zuko may well be in danger. You're the only one I can trust on this matter, please watch over Zuko when I am gone."

"You know I will," Kya said determinedly, "you know that I love your son almost like he was my own. But what will happen to you?"

"I don't know," Ursa replied sadly, "but this is the price I had to pay to save my son's life. But I my mind will be at ease knowing that you will be there to take care of him in my absence. Thank you."

"You need not even ask," Kya reassured her mistress who had also come to be a close friend, "I am sorry that I cannot do more for you. You saved my life by bringing me here and I will never forget it."

"This is more than enough," Ursa said with a sad smile, "and you owe me nothing. Perhaps someday, our paths shall cross again."

"I hope so," Kya said gravely.

Ursa gave her friend and confidante and tight embrace before proceeding to her son's chamber to say good-bye.

The next morning, Ursa, wife of Ozai, disappeared from the Fire Nation. And the lady Kya did her best to comfort the devastated young Zuko.

"Hush, my love," the Water Tribe woman whispered to the sobbing boy, "don't despair. You are not alone. I'm still here for you."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Several years passed and affairs in the Fire Nation Royal household remained tense but tempered. Zuko and Azula were led to believe that their mother was dead and Zuko's maid servant Kya never said anything to the contrary. Azula was openly contemptuous to the foreign lady since her mother was no longer there to check her cruel behavior so Kya avoided the girl and focused all her attention on raising Zuko.

As Ursa had foreseen, Fire Lord Ozai took prodigious care of his talented young daughter but went out of his way to neglect his son and heir. Kya saw the detrimental effects on Zuko caused by such treatment and she did her best to shield him from further abuse. Luckily, his Uncle Iroh also tried to compensate for Ozai's lack of attention and interest.

In taking care of the son of another, Kya tried to put aside thoughts of her own family. She had been taken from them years ago in a raid and brought to the Fire Nation as a captive. She would have been executed if not for Lady Ursa's intervention and insistence that she become a servant in the Royal Household. The noblewoman had caught a glimpse of the prisoner and instantly took pity on her. The Water Tribe woman also believed that some, mysterious force had brought them together and she suspected that Ursa had recognized that she was a mother too. Kya could never understand how Ursa managed to negotiate such an arrangement but she was grateful for it.

For it was by becoming a maid servant that she had met and grown attached to the young prince. He likewise grew fond of his new guardian and often sought her company when his mother was not around. And now that Ursa had seemingly gone for good, Zuko found refuge in the love and care of the woman from the Water Tribe. He knew that she was a foreigner but still he treated her with respect and love because she was one of the few people who showed him the same.

Kya was proud that Zuko was growing up to be a kind and compassionate young man, so unlike his father. She knew that when it was his turn to be the Fire Lord, he would institute some much-needed changes for the world. She was determined to guide him down the right path so that when he succeeded his father, he would be the ruler the world truly needed.

And she could not help thinking that when that day came, she would be free to return to her real family at last. It was this dream that kept her going, that fed her determination to survive the war no matter what it took.

But this dream shattered the fateful day Zuko spoke out of turn and then refused to fight his father in an Agni Kai. Kya had watched in horror as the Fire Lord burned and banished his own son, and at that moment, she had forgotten any selfish desires and thought only of Zuko's suffering. He had been cast out of his kingdom for good, having been given the impossible task of capturing the Avatar.

Kya did not know how she could comfort him and what she would do once he was sent away. She had not been allowed to accompany him during his exile and she feared that as soon as the last of her protectors was gone, she would be duly executed. But Kya underestimated the love her charge had for her.

"You're coming with me," Zuko told her one day, as he prepared to face his banishment. His tone was firm and he looked perfectly serious. She was surprised and amused by his straightforwardness.

"You know I can't do that," she answered sadly, "even though I truly wish it."

"Don't worry about that, uncle and I have made plans," Zuko explained, "you are to stow away on my ship. No one would have to know that you left until we are far away from the Fire Nation. We'll be heading first for the Southern Water Tribe, so that we can reunite you with your family."

He had said all this in such a frank manner that for a few moments, she could not believe what she had just heard. She stared at him for a few moments, the young man she had taken care of for the past few years. His wound was not even healed yet and already he was planning a journey of such a great distance, for her. She was utterly incredulous.

"What?" was all she managed to say, unable to recover from the shock.

"I said I'll take you to the Southern Water Tribe, to your home," he repeated, in a gentler tone, "I know you've always wanted your freedom more than anything and now at last I have the opportunity to give it to you."

"This is all too wonderful," she said in awe, "but why would you do this for me?"

"After all you've done for me," Zuko answered with a smile, "it's the least I can do. You've always been there for me when I was troubled. You've always believed in me when no one else did."

"I did everything because I love you, my dear boy," Kya told him earnestly, "and not for anything in return."

"I know," Zuko said, "but you don't deserve to be a captive and a slave. You've been away from your family long enough."

Unable to contain her feelings, Kya threw her arms around the young prince in a warm embrace. Zuko was startled for a moment but returned the gesture willingly.

"But what about your task," Kya asked suddenly, "isn't finding the Avatar the only way to restore your honor?"

Zuko's expression darkened for a moment.

"I know," he replied gravely, "but the Avatar's been hidden for nearly a hundred years. It will take a while for me to find him, if he is still around."

"But you might never be able to return home," Kya reminded him.

"My father obviously sent me on a fool's errand so that I wouldn't return," he answered, "so I would rather that my banishment bring about someone's joy than years of futile suffering. Besides, I'm not so sure that this is the home I want to return to. Maybe out there, I can figure out what I am really meant to do."

Kya smiled at him proudly and put a hand gently on his face. His expression softened and he smiled faintly at her.

"You are an amazing young man," she told him fondly, "and a far better man than your father ever could be."

Zuko's eyes grew moist at such praise and he nodded at her gratefully.

"I know now that you are destined for greater things," Kya declared, "and you can be sure that whatever path you choose to take, I will be at your side."

"Thank you," Zuko answered emotionally, "that means more to me than you can possibly know."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kya blinked for a few moments and took a deep breath. After so many years of dreaming, she found herself at last looking down on the little village that she loved. She was home.

A small boat was lowered onto the icy waters which carried only Zuko, Iroh, and Kya towards the Southern Water Tribe village where Chief Hakoda and the rest of the villagers waited eagerly, staring in wonder and incredulity.

The chief and the rest of the men from the village had just been about to leave to participate in the war when a lone Fire Nation ship suddenly appeared on the horizon. Hakoda was glad that he had chosen to linger for a few moments and the men of the village prepared to defend their people.

But to their greater surprise, a white flag of truce was raised from the ship and several other indicators that it did not mean harm. Still, the chief did not trust any message from the Fire Nation and stood his ground, his men keeping their weapons at the ready.

It wasn't until a familiar figure appeared on the deck of the ship that Hakoda allowed himself to believe in miracles.

He was not the only witness to this wonder and soon the word spread to the rest of the village of the return of the wife who had been taken from Hakoda many years ago. The chief's two children came running to the shore to join their father and to see for themselves if their mother had truly returned.

As the small boat neared the shore, Kya smiled at them and they knew it was real.

"I've come home," the mother announced tearfully.

The reunion was as emotional as expected, with the long-lost mother running eagerly into the arms of her overjoyed family. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between tears of joy and laughter. Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara all held on to Kya as if they would never let her go again.

A cheer erupted from the whole village as they began to celebrate Kya's unexpected return. A little later, Kanna approached her daughter-in-law and gave her an affectionate embrace.

For the moment, Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara did not care how all this came to be possible. They were simply immersed in happiness, in that wonderful feeling that a missing piece of their hearts had been restored to them.

But in the midst of the jubilation, the others finally noticed the presence of the two firebenders who stood awkwardly to one side. Zuko could not help but smile as he watched his second mother fulfill her dreams. He was so glad that he had chosen to give her the freedom and happiness she deserved.

After a while, the firebender caught the attention of Kya's young daughter, Katara. The girl looked at the strange boy curiously and wondered what he had to do with her mother. Even in the chaos, Kya noticed her daughter's distraction and traced the latter's gaze back to Zuko. Kya smiled.

Zuko soon noticed that he was being watched so he looked away shyly, suddenly conscious of the bandage on his left eye.

"Mom," Katara asked innocently, "who's that?"

And immediately, all attention was turned to the two firebenders. Iroh smiled genially and waved at the puzzled members of the Water Tribe while Zuko averted his gaze and stared at his feet.

"I guess it's time for an explanation," Kya announced with a smile.

"I'll say," Sokka remarked with a suspicious look at Zuko and Iroh.

"It's going to be a long story though," Kya warned.

"We have all the time in the world," Hakoda replied, putting an arm around her affectionately.

So she told them everything. The members of her family as well as the rest of the tribe gathered around Kya while Zuko and Iroh sat somewhere nearby, listening as well.

She told them of how when she had been captured and brought to the Fire Nation, she was supposed to be executed. But fortunately, Lady Ursa saw and had pity on her and so intervened on her behalf. She told them of how she came to be a servant in the royal household and a sort of guardian to the Prince Zuko. At this point in the story, people reacted violently (mostly out of shock than anything else).

"You mean he's the son of the Fire Lord?" Sokka cried incredulously, "well, what is he doing here?"

"Let your mother finish the story, Sokka," Hakoda told his son though the chief was likewise as curious about the presence of the son of their enemy.

Kya then recounted how she had taken care and grown fond of the boy and she made great emphasis on all his good qualities – all the traits that made him different from his father. She saw that though her kinsmen were still a bit skeptical the seriousness of her tone was convincing them of Zuko's merit. After praising Zuko's character generously (which caused the prince to look away in embarrassment), Kya finally told everyone about Zuko's banishment and his kind decision not just to liberate her but to travel so far just so that he could bring her home again.

If Hakoda and the others had any lingering doubts about the young firebender, this information effectively obliterated these. The whole tribe had been surprised to learn that there were good firebenders in the world (especially those from the Fire Lord's family) but Kya was living proof that there was hope for the people of that country.

It was one of the strangest events in Water Tribe history, the welcoming of a sworn enemy. But some faith in humanity had been restored to them by Kya's return and they were ready to take the chance. Hakoda was a reasonable man and he could not be insensible of the great debt he owed Zuko for bringing Kya back to them. If she trusted the young man, then Hakoda saw no reason that he should not do the same.

Zuko was surprised and confused when he saw Chief Hakoda and his whole family approaching him. The prince made a respectful bow towards the older man which the latter acknowledged with a fatherly smile.

Kya moved forward and took Zuko's arm as she presented him to her family.

"Hakoda, Sokka, Katara," the lady announced, "I would like you to meet Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai."

The rest of the introductions were made and then the firebender was at a loss.

Zuko looked in puzzlement from Kya to Hakoda, unsure of what he was expected to do. Fortunately, Hakoda initiated the conversation.

"You have proven yourself to be an honorable man," the chief began, "and we shall be forever grateful to you for returning my wife to us."

Hakoda extended his hand and Zuko stared at it for a moment before taking it. The older man grinned and shook Zuko's hand vigorously.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe," the chief declared amiably.

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda," Zuko managed to say, "it is a great honor."

Hakoda nodded and then stood beside his wife as Sokka approached Zuko, determined to follow his father's example. But unlike Hakoda, Sokka was still slightly suspicious of the firebender. Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko for a few minutes until a nudge from his sister made him stop. Zuko merely raised an eyebrow at him in slight amusement.

The young Water Tribe warrior extended his hand formally in an attempt to imitate his father. What Sokka didn't know was that he made the gesture look slightly comic.

Luckily, Zuko suppressed his amusement, so moved was he by the unexpected openness and acceptance by Kya's family that he shook Sokka's hand gravely.

After this, Katara approached Zuko hesitantly and for a moment Zuko thought that she was going to shake his hand as well. Deciding to spare her the awkwardness of initiation, he extended his hand tentatively and waited for her to respond. Kya and Hakoda shared a knowing glance before watching the two with greater interest.

Katara gazed first at the firebender's outstretched hand and then at his face, trying to gauge something. Zuko was growing nervous under her scrutiny and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to shake his hand at all. He felt awfully embarrassed but he did not know what else to do.

And then, much to everyone but Kya's surprise, Katara threw her arms around Zuko in an affectionate embrace. The firebender immediately stiffened, his eyes grew wide, and his mind went blank. This was extremely unexpected and he did not know how to react.

"Thank you for bringing my mother back home," Katara whispered to him gratefully.

Blinking and somehow recovering from the shock, Zuko relaxed returned the hug discreetly.

"You're welcome," he managed to reply.

Katara released him right away, blushing at her outburst. Zuko was still too dazed and confused to say anything else. The young girl smiled at how helpless he looked and when he noticed her expression, he could not help but smile back. Everyone else had been forgotten.

As she watched the exchange between her daughter and the young man she loved like a son, Kya felt her heart expand. She had not seen Zuko smile like that in a very long time.

"It looks like it's the Water Tribe's turn to catch a firebender," Hakoda echoed her thoughts in an amused whisper.

"My thoughts exactly," Kya replied cheerfully.


End file.
